Anime Hunting
by CrossoverLady
Summary: A whole bunch of different anime's like dbz, fullmetal alchemist,one piece, and school rumble are hunting and happen to have some trouble during there hunt, what happens?, what team combine's?, and how does it happen?, Its all here.
1. The Beginning

**The Beginning**

One morning Goku noticed something on the calendar, It was hunting session! He hurried to the kitchen and told Gohan and Goten to get ready, Both of them in confusion asked why? Goku just stopped and looked at them like they were crazy, but then he pointed at the calendar and said that is was hunting session and they were going hunting. Later that day Goku, Gohan, and Goten all started getting hungry, but suddenly a huge elk jumped out of the brush, Goku quickly jumps up on the elk. The elk jumped, shaked, and tried to escape but couldn't, all of a sudden Luffy popes out of the brush and jumped on the elk with Goku. Goten and Gohan watched in shock as Goku and Luffy took down huge elk, After that Goku thanked Luffy for the help and offered him some of the elk they got.

They pigged out entell nothing but bone was left. Gohan, Goten, Goku, and Luffy were all stuffed with meat lying on the ground asleep, When morning came they looked around and noticed something moving around in the far off brush. When they got there they saw it was a cougar going toward an elk, The cougar quickly saw Goku, Luffy, Goten, and Gohan and quickly ran off, Goku and Luffy looked at the elk drooling wile Gohan stared into space and Goten staring at Gohan in wonder. Later, they where walking along a path when they heard a scream from a girl, They ran where the scream came from and saw a girl being cornered by a bunch of cougars.

Goku, Gohan, Luffy, and Goten ran towards the cougars and knocked them out long enough to get the girl far away from them. The girl thanked them and told them her name was Tenma Tsukamoto and she came with some friends Eri, Mikoto, Akira, and her sister Yakumo. Goku sarted to wonder "maybe its really cougar session this year?"


	2. Sasquatch

**Sasquatch**

After a wile of looking for dear and Tenma's friends they heard two hard knocks on a tree that sounded like a log hitting a tree, Goku got scared and said that, that is one way Sasquatch talk to each other. Everyone sighed and Gohan explained that there is no reason to be afraid and there probable more afraid of us then you are of them. After a wile they heard a whistle, once again Goku got scared but this time so was Luffy. As Luffy and Goku tried to find a place to hide they heard a horrible roar that none of them had ever heard before, now they were all scared.

An hour went by and nothing happened so they decided to move on, but what they didn't know was that they were being watched the whole time. They heard another roar, they were looking around not knowing what to do when all of a sudden a 7 foot 5 inch Sasquatch came out of no were. Goku and Luffy freaked! Gohan, Goten, and Tenma thought otherwise, Gohan thought "research time", Goten thought "Awesome!", Tenma thought "Big hairy man!", The Sasquatch sat there for a couple seconds then ran off. Goku and Luffy were re leaved, Gohan, Goten, and Tenma were disappointed, but Gohan was lucky and got video of the whole thing.

They started walking around again and heard voices, the voices were Eri, Mikoto, Akira, and Tenma's sister Yakumo. Tenma sighed in re leaf, I'm glad we finally found you, we saw Sasquatch and everything! Sasquatch? Yakumo asked plainly then gohan walked up showing the video, it made them all jump besides Akira. A wile later they heard a two screams that sounded not to far away, its seemed to get louder and louder en tell BAM! a teenager and another one in armor slammed into Goku and the others. The 11 got up and the two who cosed the accident said sorry and how they saw a big hairy 7 foot thing, Goten got exited and asked "so you mean you saw him to!" the teen and the armored one got confused then gohan explained the Sasquatch insadent.

The teen introduced himself as Edward Elric the fullmetal alchemist and that the armored one was his younger brother Alphonse Elric, The time past and so far they haven't seen anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry its so short but the next one WILL BE LONGER, please tell me if you see any mistakes :D<br>**


	3. Goku goes crazy

Me: Ok, so here is my new chapter, it is short but longer than the other one.

Edward: Just get on with it all ready...

Goku: Yeah, I'm hungry...

Me: ok, ok, to the story!

I don't own the characters or the shows

* * *

><p><strong>Goku goes crazy<strong>

Time went by as they walked along the trail not seeing one thing in sight, but then Gohan remembered that if his dad was to hungry and didn't get food after to long he would go totally insane. Gohan told Goten to fly above half of the forest to see if there was anything in sight wile Gohan went to the other half, Gohan happened to spot one wile Goten was staring at his father in shock. When Gohan looked down he saw that it was to late, Goku was going insane acting like Bubbles, King Kai's monkey. Everyone stared at Goku in confusion wondering what the heck he was doing. Gohan and Goten got embarrassed and Gohan explained that Goku goes crazy like that when he he starving and doesn't get to eat anything for a wile.

* * *

><p>Kagome came back to her time with Inuyasha and the others to of course hunt, kagome starts walking when all of a sudden she falls in a hole, and looking down in the hole is Tamaki, Kyoya, Takashi, Hunny, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi. They helped her out of the hole but right when Kagome got on her feet Tamaki went up to her and did his host club thing, Inuyasha then got jealous and tried to cut Tamaki's head off. Kagome quikly said the words "sit boy" and Inuyasha's head slammed right to the ground, everybody in the host club now wanted to know how she did that and why in the world did he try to kill Tamaki? The questions kept on coming and they never gave her time to answer a single one of them.<p>

* * *

><p>Goku was still going crazy, making monkey noises, snorting like a pig, and complaining that he was hungry, and soon after Luffy started going crazy too. (me: wow... I feel bad for everyone having to be with Luffy and Goku going crazy...) After a wile Tenma finally lost it and hit them both in the head so hard they didn't talk four the rest of the day. Almost everyone went to sleep entell..."AAAH!" everyone jumped up only to see that it was Goku, going insane again, so Gohan decided that he would go out for a night hunt. A hour later Gohan came back with one big bull elk, Goku and Luffy jumped up and grabbed it from Gohan's hands then cooked and ate it instantly.<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome had a hard time sleeping, every time she closed her eyes she saw what happened earlyer with Tamaki and Inuyasha and each time it got scarier and scarier. When it finally stopped she got a weird feeling they were being watched, after a wile she got over her fear and went to sleep. Inuyasha got up and stared at Tamaki full of rage for almost an hour before going back to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short again, the next one will be longer, I need more ideas so if you have any plz tell me, also tell me if you see any mistakes plz, thx. :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>- CrossoverLady :D<strong>


	4. JACKPOT!

**Okay, here is that new chapter I promised you, and its longer than the others to :D**

**Me: Warning, This one is kinda depressing... :(  
><strong>

**Inuyasha: Get on with it!**

**Kagome: Inuyasha! sit boy!**

**Inuyasha: (Head falls into ground)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>JACKPOT!<strong>_

The next morning everyone separated besides Luffy, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Edward, and Al. They looked and looked and looked an tell OUCH! Goku and the others looked down to see InuYasha's hair under Edward's feet. Ed apologized (after he got beat up) and for some reason had a weird feeling around Kagome, and acted weird too. Inuyasha smelt Ed's nervousness when he got around Kagome and got so jealous he couldn't even stand to here about him. Ed soon after knew something was wrong so he decided to talk in privet with him to find out whats going on.

An hour went by and everyone was getting worried so Kagome decided to see what was going on, but when she got there she saw Ed on the ground with a huge bump on the head. Inuyasha was there, tense and hot headed like always, but a little worse. Kagome got angry and yelled "SIT BOY!" and his head once again slammed into the ground. A hour later Ed woke up with Kagome next to him and camp set up with Goku and Luffy cooking food, Gohan researching, and Inuyasha in a tree, Kagome finnaly asked what happened. He said Inuyasha attacked him as soon as there were alone, Kagome sighed and went over to Inuyasha and said the words "sit boy" and once again he fell face first into the ground.

Inuyasha went on a walk to forget about ed and how jealous he was. Kogome however was helping Ed recover (me: AAWWwwwwww... he's dead if Inuyasha see's O.o) Kagome stayed with him entell he fully recovered not caring if inuyasha saw or not. The next day Ed was good as new, the first thing he did was look for food (and avoid Inuyasha). Kagome and Edward continued to hang out and talk, getting closer and closer, all in front of Inuyasha (me: dun dun dunnn... Inuyasha: quit inter fearing! me: fine...)

Inuyasha finally couldn't take it! He ran up to Kagome and said...I-I-I lo-lo-love you! Everyone starred in shock as he said the words, Kagome looked at the group then at Inuyasha, at the group, then Inuyasha. She sadly stepped away and said that she used to love him but moved on (dramatic pause) sorry Inuyasha... (me: so sad... T^T). Everyone even more shocked just stood there frozen. Inuyasha then realized the one she loved was (dramatic pause) Edward Elric, Inuyasha quickly looked at Ed like he did something wrong.

A little later Ed went to Kagome to talk about something and find out who's the one she really loves. When she herd this question she blushed and said she was to busy to talk and left. Ed has been trying to get it out of her for days but she never even gave a hint. He finally decided that he would just wait and see what happened later on but the end was coming quick, they only had three days left and she hadn't said anything yet. He was so worried he would never know he didn't even eat.

Goku was walking around looking for something to eat when...JACKPOT! there was a pile of gold lying on the ground, goku went crazy knowing how much food he could get! Goku, Gohan, Goten went home (Luffy went with them) and ate tons of food for days. Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Alphonse, and Edward were all silently asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it, hope you enjoyed and I will try to make the next one longer :D<strong>

**Edward: Do you have to tell the whole story?**

**Me: yup...**

**Edward: ...**

**Me: ?**


	5. The Truth

_**Here's my last chapter, hope you enjoy!**_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Truth<strong>_

The morning came and Ed was dieing to know who she liked, the reason for this is because he was wondering if it was him. (Me: He he, Ed's falling in love) Kagome was getting more upset as the hours went by. She started lying in bed thinking for hours, staying "away" from Ed "and" Inuyasha. Ed finally went up to Kagome and...the gap closed, Inuyasha was standing about 10 or 15 feet away starring at ed and Kagome. He stood in shock seeing his Kagome being kissed by someone else.

Kagome and Edward slowly parted and starred at Inuyasha, Kagome freaked and yelled "SIT BOY!". Its been an hour since then and Kagome and the others were getting ready to leave, Ed was talking to Al and Kagome was talking to the others. After a minute Tamaki popped out and Inuyasha quickly went in front of Kagome. Kagome then went to Edward instead, Inuyasha was still very confused. Ed went up to Tamaki and introduced him self and same with Tamaki.

Inuyasha, Kagome and the others left and so did the host club and the same went with Ed and Al. They were all back home, Host Club went back to there thing and Kagome still thought about Ed at times, Ed thought of Kagome at times as well. Then one day Kagome left, she wasn't seen for a whole mouth before coming back, but when she got back...she wasn't the same. She was not alone, Edward and Alphonse were with her, she had told them about all she's been though, and about the "Shikon Jewel Shards".

Edward and Al told her about there past about there mother and how they are trying to find the "Philosophers Stone". Inuyasha was madder than ever and ran off. Sango, Miroku and Shippo ran up to her, Edward and Al asking crazy questions "where were you?, why doesn't Sango like me?, why is Edward and Al with you?". They were rushing them so much they couldn't answer a single one. Night came and Inuyasha was no ware in sight, Ed actually got up and looked for him (Me: Go Edward Go!).

Inuyasha came out of a tree right in front of him, by morning Kagome got up and saw that Edward (dramatic pause) was gone. Everyone looked around only to find Ed knocked out on the ground with Inuyasha standing above him. Kagome slowly had tiers come out of her eyes as she yelled "SIT BOY!" over and over and over again. Later when Edward woke up he saw Kagome starring at him with watery eyes, then oddly be hugged right after getting up. He starred in a tree to see Inuyasha there starring at him, Ed freaked and looked away.

Luffy left back to the grand line to become king of the pirates, Goku continued to save the world, Edward started to help Kagome find the jewel shards, and Tamaki started dating Haruhi. Inuyasha says he's not jealous anymore (even though he is), Edward and Kagome "finally" started dating, Gohan started dating Videl, and Miroku started dating Sango (Me: XD). oh yeah! I almost fergot, Tenma and Harima started dating too, finally.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry its so short but I am going to make a second one to this very soon. I'm not gonna tell you what it's called ether cause its a surprise. :D<strong>_

_** Edward: Who you calling short!**_

_**Alphonse: Brother...she was talking about the story...**_

_**Edward: Your point...**_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>- CrossoverLady<span>_  
><strong>


End file.
